Megaman: Golden Adventures!
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: She had seen many things in her life so far, digital monsters the size of skyscrapers, powerful knights, and demon lords. Now, she was on a new adventure with her friends and family. Maybe she'll even find her king on this adventure.


Welcome to my story!

First off sorry about not updating Digimon Frontier: The Golden Queen but I lost my drive for it and the plot line when I was transferring my old laptop onto my new one and I lost a lot of my stories backups, this also included a few of my Digimon stories.

So, when I get my drive for it back. I will be rewriting the golden queen. So, consider this Megaman/Digimon crossover to be an AU of it just with the characters from my golden story and other Digimon frontier stories and spoilers as well since it will reveal the original idea behind the Golden Queen.

Summary: She had seen many things in her life so far, digital monsters the size of skyscrapers, powerful knights, and demon lords. Now, she was on a new adventure with her friends and family. Maybe she'll even find her king on this adventure.

This first chapter will be what spirits or their Digimon sides are.

I do NOT own Digimon, Megaman/Rockman, or any artwork is shown in this story! I only own my Oc's and story idea!

* * *

 **The Warrior Spirits**

Warrior of fire: Takuya Kanbara.

Human spirit/Champion: Agunimon,

Beast spirit/Ultimate: Burninggreymon,

Mega spirit/Level: EmperorGreymon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warrior of light: Koji Minamoto.

Human spirit/Champion: Lobomon,

Beast spirit/Ultimate: KendoGarurumon,

Mega spirit/Level: MagnaGarurumon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warrior of darkness: Kouichi Minamoto.

Human spirit/champion: Lowemon.

Beast spirit/ultimate: Jagerloweemon.

Mega spirit/level: Kuraimon. (Look on Deviantart for Shadow Armor X6 by b03di, all credit goes to them! I do NOT own the artwork!)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warrior of wind: Zoey Orimoto.

Human spirit/champion: Kazemon (Look on League of Legends for Soaring Sword Fiora skin),

Beast spirit/ultimate: Zephyrmon.

Mega Spirit/level: Ariamon (Look on Smite for Nike Conqueror skin, only change the axe to the original skin axe)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warrior of Thunder: JP Shibayama.

Human spirit/champion: Sandamon (Looks like an Anthro black panther with Shockblade Zed armor on off League of Legends),

Beast Spirit/ultimate: Raijumon (Looks like a huge blue furred panther with dark blue armor on his chest, lower legs, head and back with his warrior symbol on the headpiece)

Mega Spirit/level: Arashimon (Think Anthro back panther only with Classic Shen's armor off League of Legends, but replace Shen's head mask with a black mouth mask and hood which lets his eyes show)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warrior of ice: Teresa Himi. (Fem-Tommy)

Human spirit/champion: Yukimon (Look on Smite for Winter Wonder Karma, only change her purple clothing to ice blue)

Beast Spirit/ultimate: Aniviamon (Look on League of Legends for Anivia Black frost skin)

Mega Spirit/level: Shivamon (Look on Smite for Frostbound Skadi skin, that's what it looks like minus the wolf)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warrior of water: Relena Suzume.

Human spirit/champion: Umimon (Look for Arena of Valor Natalya Azure Skin)

Beast Spirit/ultimate: Sirenamon (Look on League of Legends for Cassiopeia Siren skin)

Mega Spirit/level: Mizumon (Look for Atlantean Syndra off league of legends)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warrior of Earth: Adam Sato.

Human spirit/champion: Umbertomon (He has the outfit Twisted Fate High Noon wears in League of Legends. Only replace the human with a brown fox and white tipped ears, paws, and tail with green eyes and has brown armor on his chest)

Beast Spirit/ultimate: Setchimon (He looks like an Anthro Desert Fox with light brown fur and amber eyes, he also has WereGarurumons 'outfit' only his jeans are brown and no skull and crossbones, he also lacks the knuckledusters and the spikes on his knee. He also lacks the straps on his arms and the black arm cloth on WereGarurumon's left arm but instead, it's replaced with black fingerless gloves, he also has the shoulder pads on both shoulders and has white bandages wrapped around the souls of his human-like clawed feet.)

Mega Spirit/level: Terramon (Look at League of Legends Yasuo High Noon skin with brown armor on his chest, with a brown fox anthro body, brown eyes and nine tails with a hammer on his back as big as he is tall, note he also as High noon Yasuo's weapon.)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warrior of Steel: Irene Yoshida.

Human spirit/champion: Xeniamon (Look on League of Legends for Iron Solari Leona, only replace the fabric on her right arm with armor)

Beast Spirit/ultimate: Neriomon (Looks like Grimlock off Age of Extinction. Only think of it as a Digimon cyborg type with golden optics)

Mega Spirit/level: Athenamon (Look on league of legends for Leona PROJECT Skin,)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warrior of Nature(Replacing Wood): Kacela Mori.

Human spirit/champion: Shinrinmon (Looks like RosemonX only with added pant-like armor)

Beast spirit/ultimate: Shizenmon (Looks like Peura Verdant skin off Arena of Valor)

Mega Spirit/level: Hanamon (She looks like Briar Queen Artemis off Smite)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warrior of Destiny: Sabrina Motomiya  


Human Spirit/champion: Mikomon. (She looks like Sakuyamon Miko mode only with purple armor on her shoulder's and purple hip armor like samurai's armor but only on the side of her hips. She also has armor on her lower arms and legs

Beast spirit/ultimate: Okorimon (Looks like Kyubimon, only instead of the Yin-yang mark on her head, she has her warrior marking (Crest of Destiny) on her head. Also, unlike Kyubimon she lacks the bow that Kyubimon has around her neck, instead she wears golden armor across her body. She has armor on her chest, back, the lower part of her front legs, and her hind legs, her body color is also different. Where Kyubimon is yellow Okorimon is white and where Kyubimon is white Okorimon is yellow. Her eyes are also violet in color.)

Mega spirt/level: Zaidamon. (Look online for Sakuyamon Divine Executioner By kiarou on Deviantart, only change the silver cape/hair into mid-waist length silver hair I DO NOT own the artwork all credit and rights goes to Kiarou.)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warrior of Faith: Davis Motomiya  


Human spirit/champion: Angelomon (For what he looks like, look on DeviantArt again for Kiarou and his picture Angemon: The Garbed Light, that's what he looks like, I do NOT own the artwork! All rights and credit goes to Kiarou)

Beast spirit/ultimate: Ryumon. (His form looks like the dragon off of the movie Dragon Wars or D-Wars, only with Ryumons scales being golden and his mane is white. He will also have sky blue eyes and golden armor on his chest with the warrior symbol of faith on it if you want you can go on to youtube and look up 'Dragon Wars ending Arirang' for what the dragon looks like.)

Mega spirit/level: Shinkomon. (Look on Deviantart for Magna Angemon Gateway to Hope by Kiarou, I do NOT own all rights and credit goes to Kiarou)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warrior of Miracles: Marigold Motomiya  


Champion form: In her champion form Marigold looks like a female EX-Veemon only with a curved figure, raised chest, the miracles crest on her waist above her belly button, on her back she has two white angel wings. She has golden armor on her shoulders, hips, head, and legs from the knees down. She is known as Shyvanamon.

Ultimate form: Freyamon, in this form she looks like a dragonic cat. She has the body of a panther but the tail, curved horns, wings of a dragon. She has a blue body with white stripes across her body and from the base of her neck down her back and up her spiked tail is red fur, her eyes are toxic purple and cat-like. Her wing membranes are white with her claws and her horns are red with the four spikes on her tail being red too.

Mega form: In this form, she is known as Sabermon, she has a human body shape like that of a 25-year-old woman with curves and toned muscles. She has shoulder length Mahogany red hair and purple eyes, she also has her Veemon ears poking through her hair which are more like horn's now. She has a tanned skin tone with faint blue stripes along the sides of her body starting from her neck all the way down her sides and to her ankles, she has fang-like canines and like her mother, her crest rests on her forehead and chest armor. (For her armor look at Leauge of Legends New Dawn Cinematic trailer for Leona's armor but replace the sun crest on her chest with the crest of miracles)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warrior of Harmony: Daisuke Motomiya  


Human Spirit/champion: Tenshimon (For what she looks like go to Kiarou and look for Angewomon: Heaven's Arrow except for her purple skirt only goes a little past her feet. I do NOT own all rights and credit goes to Kiarou)

Beast Spirit/ultimate: Reinamon. (For her beast form lookup Tigrerra off Bakugan season 1, she looks like that only with her warrior mark (Crest of Miracles Symbol) on her chest and minus the scar on Tigrerra's face)

Mega Spirit/level: Omegamon. (First off, yes it's Omnimon's Japanese name but I'm using it! Anyway, for what she looks like look at Lifemon by GregAndrade only add in multipul orbs of each element kinda like Arceus's life plates but in orb form that float around her. I do NOT own the artwork all credit and rights go to GregAndrade!)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Done!

Now, Marigold is my Oc from my Digimon frontier golden queen story, she is Daisuke's daughter, well, digimon daughter.

Next chapter, we arrive in DenTech city where a certain someone is moving in.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
